1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, more specifically, to a system that verifies a data transmission status.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a digital camera that is able to transmit a captured image swiftly to an external device via a recording medium that is provided with wireless communication functionality. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 8,411,152 discloses a method for swiftly transmitting image data that are stored according to the Design rule for Camera File system (DCF) in a memory card provided with wireless communication functionality.